finding you
by skippinsunday
Summary: Yuffie loses her memory so the gang has to go around all the worlds to retrieve it... but what will happen when bits and pieces of it returns but the only thing she forgot is Leon? Squiffie! and maybe i'll throw sm1 in there....
1. Chapter 1

Finding you

I don't know how this idea popped into my head… but I don't care… I like the idea. And I hope you guys do too!

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Yuffie

"I AM DONE! Finished just in time!" Yuffie cheered looking at the piece of cloth in front of her. she looked at it with complete love.

"You're finally done! And it's his birthday today… am I right?" the old bearded man said from his chair in the center of the circular room.

"Yeah! Ok… all I need to do is wrap it." Yuffie reached for the gift wrapper, tape and card.

"Why do you have to do it here? Not that I don't enjoy your company but… why would a young girl like you want to spend her afternoons with an old wizard like me?" Merlin stood up to examine her quick hands wrap the paper.

"Cause if the other guys found out what I was doing… they would laugh at me till no end OR they would say that I have a crush on Squallie! And I actually enjoy it here…" Yuffie scribbled on the card and stuck it onto the blue paper.

"They will not laugh… hey would think it's thoughtful. And don't you have a crush on… er… Squall?" Merlin said giving her one of his wise smiles.

"NO I DON'T!" Yuffie pouted and hugged the gift.

"If you say so. Yuffie… you'd best be leaving… it is almost 12." Merlin said looking at his huge grandfather clock.

"OH MY GAWSHHH! Lunch is starting without me! And Aerith said that she'd make a special lunch! Bye!" Yuffie took the gift and ran out the door.

"Goodbye my dear!" Merlin said from inside and laughed to himself. "Kids these days."

Yuffie ran out the door with the fire symbol on it. "Oh god oh god… what's she gonna make? Maybe chocolate cake! No… Aerith doesn't believe in chocolate cake for lunch… bummer…" Yuffie stopped when she saw three kids… around 9 years old on skateboards. They kept on falling off them.

"Hey… mind if I try?" Yuffie walked over to them.

They looked up at her and one nodded and gave her his skateboard. Yuffie jumped on it with perfect balance.

"Hey… don't you need a helmet?" a brown haired boy asked.

"Nah… me? I'm an expert at this stuff!" Yuffie circled the third district.

The three 9 year olds cheered and she started feeling all high and mighty. So she decided to show off.

She did a bunch of simple tricks then she started with the complicated ones. She jumped and flipped the skateboard and landed on the right side.

The kids cheered her on. "Faster!" they shouted… and she went faster.

As she increased her speed, she did more and more tricks. "FASTER!"

She went faster … and faster… and faster. She flipped the skateboard, it flipped and it landed but the wheels hit a crack on the floor. Because of the speed, Yuffie flew forward and hit the stone wall.

The kids just stared at her body which was on the floor, lifeless. They looked at each other in alarm and worry. Then they saw blood roll down her face.

Aerith

Aerith put down a plate of spaghetti and smiled at the huge meal she prepared. 'I think Yuffie would enjoy this more than Leon does.' Aerith smiled and looked around.

"Smell's great." Cloud walked into the dining room and kissed Aerith on the cheek.

"Thank you." Aerith smiled and wrapped her arms around Cloud.

"Do you know why Yuffie's always been out these days?" Aerith asked as Cloud wrapped his arms around her.

"no… she always comes home late… and she was never late for a meal either." Cloud let Aerith's head rest on his chest.

"Yes… and the weird thing is… she asked me to teach her how to knit. She was never interested in those things… wonder why…" Aerith stopped when she heard footsteps.

"I don't wanna disturb the moment but please don't get mushy when I'm around." Cid walked in.

"Did you hear something Aerith?" Cloud asked innocently.

"No…" Aerith smiled sweetly.

Cloud kissed Aerith straight on the lips.

"UH! Damn kids." Cid murmured.

Suddenly the phone rang and Aerith tore herself away from Cloud who groaned.

"Hello?" Aerith said in her normal sing song voice.

"Is this the Kisaragi residence?" a woman's voice said from the other end of the line.

"No… but a Kisaragi lives here." Aerith answered getting a little worried.

"Is it Yuffie Kisaragi?" the woman asked.

"Yes… what's going on?" Aerith asked getting a little pale.

"Would you please get to Traverse Hospital, Ms.Kisaragi has been severely injured. She is in the emergency room and she is going through surgery." The woman answered.

Aerith slammed the phone down, her breathing getting heavier and heavier and her eyes filling with tears.

"Aerith… what's wrong?" Cloud looked at her worriedly.

"It's Yuffie… she's hurt." Aerith answered as tears streamed down her face.

With that the three ran off to the hospital.

Leon

Leon swung his sword as swiftly as possible in all directions, hitting invisible enemies. Beads of sweat were on his forehead but he didn't care, he just continued. His gunblade seemed as light as a feather but he remembered that long ago it seemed like a ton of bricks. But that was before, he's gotten stronger through the years, thanks to certain creatures called the heartless.

He heard splashes from behind him, he stopped and turned around, in attack position. Whoever was making the sound appeared. It was Aerith. Probably just telling me that it's time for lunch.

He flung his gunblade a few more times before he saw Aerith's face. Her eyes were red and her face was covered in tears.

"Aerith?" Leon asked staring at her.

"LEON! It's Yuffie… she… she's hurt." Aerith said between hiccups.

Leon's attention snapped towards Yuffie being hurt. He ran towards the hospital followed by Aeith.

Hospital

"What's going on!" Leon glared at everyone in the waiting room.

"We don't know… no one was able to tell us… but all we know is that Yuffie's in the emergency room having her head sewn." Cloud said with his head in his hands.

"SEWN?" Leon spat back.

"She must have hit her head somewhere… that crazy kid." Cid said chewing on his toothpick.

"Is she going to be alright?" Leon asked, full of worry and anticipation.

"We don't know…" Aerith said, whipping the tears of her cheeks.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Leon shouted his breathing was heavy and he felt like he popped a blood vessel.

More tears just rolled down her face. Cloud stood up, glaring at Leon. "You don't have to take it out on her! she didn't do anything!" Cloud said coldly as he hugged the crying Aerith.

"Sorry…" Leon murmured.

"We're all just worried." Cid said crossing his arms.

"uh… excuse me… are you the family of the black haired girl?" a little brown haired boy asked, looking scared.

"Sort of… why?" Cloud asked, looking at the three kids.

"Um… cause we know what happened to her." a red haired girl in pigtails said nervously.

"What happened to her!" Leon asked, looking intense.

"Uh… well… she borrowed my skateboard and…" the brown haired one said nervously.

"But… but we asked her to keep on going faster…" the blonde haired boy said.

"… so she did and suddenly the skateboard stopped on one of the cracks…" the girl said as a tear rolled down her face.

"… and she just…. Flew… and hit the wall…" the blonde said, looking at his feet.

"Then we saw blood roll down her face." The brown haired boy looked sadly at them.

"IT'S ALL OUR FAULT!" the red head girl wailed.

Aerith immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "Shh… no… it's an accident… you didn't mean to do anything to her." she said to the girl who just continued to cry.

Leon stared at them… not knowing what to do…

"Ehm…. Are you the family of Miss Yuffie Kisaragi?" a short man in a doctor's suit said from behind them.

"How is she?" Leon said turning around quickly.

"The surgery went well but she just has to rest for now." The doctor looked at them.

They all let out a breath of relief.

"But… I'm sorry to tell you this but… she has lost her memory." The doctor looked at them sadly.

Immediately, he was raised up in the air by his collar. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LOST HER MEMORY!" Leon shouted at him, making the whole hospital stop what they were doing.

"I…I… mmmean… she has amnesia… b…bbut… ggetting her mmmmemory back is nnot impossible…" the small doctor said, obviously scared of Leon.

"So… she doesn't remember us?" Aerith cried.

"For now… no…" The doctor was cut off by Leon.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW US?" Leon shouted again.

"Leon… put the man down." Cid directed and Leon followed.

"If you stay with her long enough… she eventually will. Surround her with everything she loved, places she had the most fun with and the people that she loved the most. Then maybe it will snap back." The doctor fixed his suit.

"Can we see her?" Aerith asked still sitting down.

"No… you can after 12 hours though… I'm sorry for what happened." The doctor gave a small bow and left.

"I have to see her…" Leon said sitting down and stared at his feet, not believing what happened.

"For now, we can't do anything… let's go home." Cid got up from his chair.

"I agree… Leon, it's still your birthday… you should enjoy it." Cloud got up as well.

"How do I enjoy it when Yuffie doesn't remember any of us?" Leon didn't get up.

"We can take care of that when we can get her out of the hospital. For now, Aerith made us a feast." Cid said.

Aerith got up. "Yes… I wouldn't want to waste good food. Leon… let's go home."

Leon finally stood up and they walked out the door.

"WAIT!" Leon stopped and turned around.

"What?" Leon stared at the three kids.

"Are you Squallie?" the girl asked.

Leon felt someone kick his heart. That was Yuffie's nickname for him.

"No… but Yuffie called me that anyways. Why?" leon was completely facing them and they were intimidated by their height difference.

"Because Yuffie was carrying this when she had the accident." The brunet handed him a package wrapped in blue paper.

Leon opened the card and felt his heart swell up.

HEY SQUALLIE!

Bet cha you thought I wasn't gonna give you a gift!

And you were WRONG!

Just for your information… this thing's hand made so

You better wear it! or else I'm gonna strangle you with it.

Since your 21 and sneak in drinks already… mind snagging

Me a beer? Just kidding!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUALLIE!

-Yuffie

"Happy Birthday by the way." The girl said.

"Thanks." Leon walked out the door, feeling as if he would never take another breath again.

Back at home

"Leon… eat… it's your birthday…" Aerith said worriedly.

"I'm not hungry." Leon murmured, still clutching the unopened gift.

There was a silence again.

"It's just not the same without the little brat." Cid sad finally putting down his toothpick.

Leon got up.

"Aerith thanks for the food." He walked away and entered his room.

He tore the blue paper, carefully putting away the card. It was a blue and green checkered scarf.

He couldn't move… he couldn't even breathe well. She was coming home to give him his gift. It was all his fault. If he accepted her offer to go with her to wherever she was going, maybe she wouldn't have fallen.

Leon felt like banging his head on the wall. But that wouldn't help, instead he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

12 hours later

"You can see her now." A cheery nurse called to them.

Leon was the first to enter the room.

Yuffie was on a hospital bed, staring at the t.v. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Who are you?"

Then Leon's world crumbled to pieces.

This is so sad! Oh my gosh! Yuffie lost her memory! What will Leon do to get her memory back? Find out in the next chapter of finding you!

And if you have seen this list before, you would know that I love this list… so please add!

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

14) Grandma used to be someone who bought you toys and gave you candy when your mum wouldn't let you have any... Now she's the one you talk to when you're having problems with your mum and YOU bring the snacks to watch some sappy movie. –RayZor

15) When you were a kid you wanted to ride the bus to school, now you can't wait until your old enough to be able to drive a car there. -DiamondLucy

16) When you were a kid you wanted more responsibility so you could seem older, know you want less responsibility so you can just hang out with your friends. -DiamondLucy

luv ya!

XOXO

skippinsunday

and it would help if you pressed the little button there with the word go.


	2. Chapter 2: making decisions

Finding you

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews ya gave me! I didn't even know anyone actually read this cause I haven't been to for two weeks! School's hectic and I've gotta keep my nights free for schoolwork and parties. So I had less time for my fics, but thanks so much! You guys always get me motivated! So here it is!

To my awesome reviewers:

SimpleNClean92: I'm enjoying it too! I love writing this one! Ya know what… I sorta quit on the list… dunno but feel free to add. I sorta lost track of how many there is.

39xSyko- Don't worry! Yuffie aint gonna die… but since you gave me the idea… just kidding! Yeah… in a way he is a bit OOC but I'll try to make him as Leon-ish as I possibly can! Sadly you will never see the kids again… I just suck don't I?

Queen of Twilight- yes! It's finally out! I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated! But here it is! this is sorta eventful… if you count the little things I guess…

Not my longest chap but it's ok.

Magy- heeh! You gave me the idea of adding another guy into the story… maybe a little..or a lot of jealousy! Heeh!

Soras friend 901tjn395- your prediction is sorta true… but you know me… I just HAVE to make things so complicated.

Screennameless- just a question… are you the same person as the one that reviewed in some of my other stories or does everyone just have this name? Hehe! I'm making the button order people around!

Chapter 2: Making decisions

Inside Yuffie's hospital room, Cid, Aerith and Cloud were waiting patiently for Leon to get out of his trance he's been in for hours. They've been there ever since the clock struck two, which is the start of visiting hours and it was already 6.

"Wonder what it will be like without her." Cloud said, still trying to comfort Aerith.

"More damn quiet definitely." Cid chewed on his toothpick.

"It won't be the same without her." Aerith said, behind sobs. They were all staring at her sleeping figure on the bed.

"She will be missed." Cloud hugged Aerith even tighter than before.

"Hey… I'm not dead… just lost my memory. You don't have to mourn." Yuffie said lazily and tried to sit up.

"Get back down." Leon said quietly.

Yuffie pouted at him. "You're not my mother."

"Just lie back down Yuffie." Leon glared at her.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Yuffie returned the glare.

"I'll make you." Leon shot back.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Yuffie immediately shot up and ran out the door.

Leon growled and got up to get her.

Yuffie

Yuffie was running down the hallway, she turned around and found Leon running behind her.

"YUFFIE GET BACK HERE!" Leon shouted coldly at her.

"Ya can't catch me, ya can't make me!" Yuffie stuck out her tongue and took a turn.

Leon continued to chase her, she felt more childish when it came to him… maybe it was cause it was so easy to get him mad or maybe cause she liked his facial expression when he was going to scold her or maybe it was because she knew that if she ran… he'd run after her. She knew that she has known him her whole life but right now… it seems that she only knew him for a day.

Yuffie reached a dead end she turned around and Leon was running straight at her.

"Damn it." she jumped quickly, she was going to leap over him when… he caught her by the ankle.

"Yuffie… why do you try to keep on running away?" Leon rolled his eyes.

"Cause I know you'll never catch me." she smiled widely.

"Whatever… at the mean time… cover your back please." Leon handed her a robe.

Yuffie looked at her back and she just remembered that hospital gowns have slits at the back. Her eyes grew big and she started to twitch.

"Why didn't you tell me ya big idiot!" Yuffie quickly covered herself with the robe he gave her.

"You didn't give me a chance." Leon said blankly.

"You didn't ask for one." They glared at each other for a while when Yuffie suddenly remembered.

"Hey… how did you stop me when I was trying to leap over you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You've done that to me a lot of times. I should know what to do to stop you from running away from me." Leon turned around to hide the pain of remembering the old Yuffie.

"Running away from you? Why wouldn't I run away from you when you're trying to keep me bed-ridden for the rest of my life!" she jumped in front of him. "Why cant you look at me in the eye?" she moved her face closer to his.

Leon didn't move from where he was from. Her face was only a few inches away from his. He got his mind back and reminded himself that this wasn't… Yuffie.

"Were you always this… sad? What happened… girlfriend passed away?" Yuffie tilted her head.

There was a look of pain in his face and she knew that she hit a tender spot. Leon didn't answer her he couldn't look at her…he had so many things on his mind that he didn't know what to start fixing first. But he had to admit that talking to Yuffie did make him feel better… even if she's just known him for a day.

"You know what? Let's not talk about that." Yuffie linked arms with Leon.

"Yuffie… we should get back to the room. You still have a head problem." He led her to her hospital room once again where his friends were waiting.

Yuffie jumped back onto the bed and crawled under the covers. There was a knock on the door. It was a nurse dressed in all white.

"Visiting hours are ending in one minute." She nodded then left.

"Yuffie, you'll be alright without us right?" Aerith looked at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah! What do you think I am a kid?" she smiled sweetly.

"Brat, that's exactly what you are." Cid messed up her hair.

"Hey…" she slapped him on the arm.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow, Yuff." Cloud gave a small wave.

Leon was the last to leave, he stared at her intently and then walked out the door.

'What's his problem?' Yuffie shrugged and downed the ice cream Aerith left for her.

the house

The four were in the dinning room, not saying a word. The fan above them was moving quickly and the yellow lights were dimmed. Cid was still munching on his toothpick. Cloud was sitting on the dining table with Aerith in his arms. Aerith was just sitting there, thinking about Yuffie. Leon was pacing around the room, thinking of what to do next.

Cloud broke the silence. "What do we do about Yuffie?"

"We let her stay there for another night." Aerith said firmly.

"What about the brat's memory?" Cid said finally throwing away the chewed toothpick but he put another one back in his mouth.

"We get it back." Leon stopped and looked at all of them. All of their faces said, how?

"We bring her back to her most memorable time." Aerith said.

"Memorable?" Cloud looked at her.

"A time she enjoyed a lot and where a lot of her memories were made." Aerith finally sat up.

"Our trip." Leon said.

Leon was referring to the trip around the worlds they had a few months ago. He knew Yuffie had a lot of fun there because she kept on nagging that she wanted to do it again constantly.

"We could do that." Cid nodded.

"We should use the same ship and go to the same places." Cloud looked at Leon. "Will it work?"

"It's worth a try." Leon replied and they were off to bed.

Hospital the next day

It was 7:00 in the morning and Yuffie had nothing to do… she already stuffed the doctor's pockets with soil, scared the nurse that pissed her off, rode around on wheelchairs and of course, finished all the food that Aerith gave her.

So she flicked the tv on. She passed the Chinese channels, CNN, shopping channels, one channel that was showing the care bares, Yuffie shuddered at this one, the weather channel, MTV that was playing some old band that didn't sound good and then she landed on the travel channel.

They were featuring Wonderland. The world was horrifically colored with it's excess use of pink… but the green was ok. They were talking about how much of a maze the place was and you really had to have a good sense of direction if you wanted to get out of there 5 years from now.

Then they interviewed the queen, the host somehow offended the queen and she wanted to chop his head off but he said she could do that after the show because it was GP rated.

Yuffie had a really strong feeling that she's been there before, the places seemed so familiar and she felt like she already felt the shudder she could only get by looking at that place before. (A/N: that was a confusing sentence!)

"MISSSS KISARAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a man's voice hollered from outside.

Yuffie giggled and hid in the closet. Hehe! He found out about the soil!

The four

Visiting hours weren't until 2 so they had to preoccupy themselves with what they were going to do. They made a decision that they really were going to travel through all the worlds. There were still heartless so they would always have to be on guard. They were going to ride the ship, diamond dust, the ship that they rode before.

Aerith was packing hers and Yuffie's stuff. She folded at least 10 skirts, 15 shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, Yuffie's headbands, her changes of underwear, her shoes and pairs of socks. And she also packed her stuff, 10 pink dresses in different styles and different shades of pink, 15 pink skirts, 1 white shirt with the word pink on it, 9 pink shirts, 10 pairs of shoes, not all pink, one was magenta.

Cid was tuning up Diamond Dust, filling it with fuel, changing the oil… etc.

Cloud was shopping around Traverse Town for the things Aerith ordered him to buy for the trip.

Leon was training in the waterway, slashing invisible enemies with sweat running down his forehead. He stopped, his muscles didn't hurt from the heavy weapon anymore, he got used to it and he thought that going to other worlds would be a better challenge for him, training-wise.

He was tired and thirsty so he decided to go up and ask old Merlin for a drink.

"What can I do for you son?" the cheerful long-bearded man asked.

"Just something to drink." Leon replied shortly.

"So… how did you like the scarf your lady friend made for you?" he raised his eyebrows.

"She got into an accident, and lost her memory." Leon starred blankly at the water he was pouring into a glass.

Merlin stopped. "Oh dear."

"We're trying to get her memory back by bringing her to all the worlds we went to, to get her memory working." Leon took a gulp of water.

"I have something that could bring fragments of her memory back." Merlin said, turning around and looking through a chest.

Leon immediately stood up. "She can get her memory back!"

"Only fragments. It could be a person, a place, a happy or sad memory or a thing. It depends on what memory the medicine hits first." Merlin took out pills. "I only have seven of them. That means only seven memories will be given to her but with those memories, more memories will sprout." He handed the pills to Leon.

"I can try it now?" Leon suddenly felt excited and he had to get to her right now.

"No. You have to wait seven days after the accident, excluding the day she lost her memory. One pill can only be taken once every seven days, if you are ahead by that seven days by even a second, her memory will be jumbled again. So you have to be careful when using these. One small mistake can change everything." Merlin gave him the last warning. "I hope she gets her memory back." Merlin said quietly.

"Me too." Leon left the house to tell everyone about the medicine.

House

"So there's no telling what she will remember." Cloud said, clearly interested.

"It could be anything or anyone." Leon replied for the 50th time.

"Can we give it to her now?" Aerith asked hopefully.

"We have to wait 5 more days. We give it to her at exactly 9:00 at night five days from now." Leon replied.

"Why 9?" Cid was chewing in hyper-drive that it was weird that he could still speak.

"Because that's the time I am sure that she was in the hospital." Leon answered.

"Just as long as she will be ok." Aerith said.

"She will… she will…" Cloud hugged her.

hospital at around 4

"Yuffie… we're going on a trip." Aerith said happily.

"Really! Where!" she was immediately excited.

"Around all the worlds." Cloud got her stuff.

"Then am I checked out already!" Yuffie immediately jumped out of her bed.

"Yeah now go put something that doesn't flash anything." Cid said grumpily.

Yuffie rushed through her things. She took out a pair of short khaki shorts, a green shirt, shoes that reached up to her knee and a green hair band. She changed into her clothes and ran out the bathroom.

"Ready to go!" Yuffie jumped up and down.

"Where's Leon?" Aerith asked.

"Here." Leon walked into the room and looked at Yuffie. she was wearing the exact same thing she wore when they left a few months ago.

"What are you looking at Squall!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you just call me Squall?" Everyone immediately looked at her in shock.

"Yeah… why is everyone looking at me like that!" Yuffie looked creeped at because of all the staring.

"Why did you call me Squall?" Leon walked closer to her.

"Isn't that your name?" Yuffie took a step back and looked confused.

"How do you know?" Leon asked, his eyes growing big.

"The doctor called you Squall so I called you Squall! What's with you! Did you change your name or something!" Yuffie looked scared.

Everyone sighed. "It's Leon."

There was a ring in Yuffie's head. "Those… what you said… is so familiar…"

They looked at her again. "She's remembering what you said to her before!" Aerith clapped happily.

"Huh?" Yuffie was confused… very confused…

"Leon used to tell you that his name was Leon not Squall-" Aerith was cut by the look Leon gave her.

"She will remember that on her own. If we don't tell her anything, we'll know if she remembers something." Leon said sternly at them.

"Ready to go?" Cid got up from his chair.

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie jumped up and ran out the door but she stuck her head back in. "Nice scarf Squall."

Leon looked at the plaid scarf she made for her.

YEAH! I finished this in 2 hours! Major fastness! Maybe it's cause it's only 8 pages… short but I will make the next one a lot longer! Ahm… the story's getting into place already… and that's how the story's gonna be. Please review! I love you people who do!

Press the button right down there with the word go. Ok?


End file.
